


The Master's Degree in Voyerism

by TheDoctorAndRiversArmyOfPeppers



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-06-25 11:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15639924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoctorAndRiversArmyOfPeppers/pseuds/TheDoctorAndRiversArmyOfPeppers
Summary: "Herrr," Missy grinned with an exaggerated Scottish accent. "Well, this is going to be just dandy."





	The Master's Degree in Voyerism

Missy escaped Dr. Chang in the corridor easily enough. And, once she was out of his sight, she beamed herself up into the data slice. She fancied watching a wee bit of telly.

She slipped into her office and sat down in her chair, placing her coffee - the good kind - on it's coaster. Her tablet was on the desk in front of her. She reached for it and turned it on.

The app icons appeared on the screen almost instantly, and she selected the one that looked like a binocular view of the Doctor's TARDIS.

"Sooooo, Doctor," she purred, "let's see what you're up to now. You _are_ about to get one heck of a surprise, after all."

Her tablet displayed the image of the TARDIS landing on a dark, mountainous planet. The Doctor emerged from his ship, cross-yet-intrigued eyebrows staring unknowingly right at her. Missy chuckled, biting lightly on her finger.

He looked to his right, at the beautiful valleys and bridges of rock, and admired the view for a moment.

Then he turned to his left, towards a cave entrance and his face altered completely. Missy frowned, she hadn't expected that. And she wasn't quite sure how to read his new expression either. It was so full of strong, conflicting emotions that she was scared he was going to cry.

Missy swiped the screen so she could see a little to the right, she wanted to know what he was looking at. And then, when she could see it, she understood.

_"Herrr,"_ Missy grinned with an exaggerated Scottish accent. "Well, this is going to be just dandy."

 

 

The Doctor just stared straight ahead, wordlessly and un-blinking.

It was such a surprise to see her there. She was like the most perfect ghost from a dream, far too good to be real. But she was really there, tangible, solid, alive.

Professor River Song stood in the mouth of a cave, face lit up by the red and purple light, watching him with her beautiful, green eyes.

"Hello, sweetie," she grinned sinfully.

The Doctor's legs started working on their own, something pulling him towards the woman. And she walked towards him, seemingly pulled by the same force as they closed the gap between them. His every atom was screaming out to touch her. He wanted her body pressed against his more than anything.

_"River..."_ he breathed, barely believing she was there.

Her hands were in his short hair before he could blink, his own firmly planting themselves on her hips. He clutched her to him tightly, as if she were a dream he was afraid would slip through his fingers.

Their lips met. It was like heaven after so long apart. He was drunk on her, leaning into her heat as if it were the only thing giving him life. And if the way she held him was anything to go by, then that feeling was mutual.

"When is it for you?" she asked him between kisses.

"Too long," he answered. "Waaay too long."

"And it shows, darling."

Their touches became more desperate, their shaking, rough hands yanking each other's clothing free. Teeth scraped along soft flesh and nails bit through smooth skin. If their bodies were temples, then by the time they finished, they'd be well and truly defiled.

The Doctor was naked, lying on his back on their pile of clothes, with his equally naked wife astride him. She rotated her pelvis into his, and their duet of moans echoed through the caverns, stretching deep into the cliff.

 

 

Missy's breathing was quick and uneven just from watching them on her tablet screen. Her hand moved to unbutton her black coat, and then her white blouse, removing her broach carefully and placing it somewhere safe.

Her hand slipped into her bra and kneaded her breast as she watched his hands caress his wife just _there._

But her hand didn't linger. She was soon slipping it under the waistband of her skirt and into her knickers. Her fingers played with her skin, flitting over her clit as she teased herself.

She watched as River sank down around the Doctor's cock, allowing him inside her. And as she watched this, Missy slipped her fingers into herself.

River's bare bum bounced vigorously above her husband, and both he and Missy were loving it. The Doctor pushed himself up to meet River's lips, his tongue violent in her mouth.

Missy thrust her fingers in and out of her vagina in time with River's movements, in a state of pure pleasure. Sweat began to cover her skin and seep into her blouse.

Her breathing was so laboured, she could hardly hear the couple she was watching on the tablet. She turned up the volume.

Oh, how she missed having the Doctor against her. She remembered back to when she was the prime minister one, and he was all in pinstripes and her prisoner. She'd had a lot of fun with the Doctor back then. And also when she had that beard, and he had the ruffles. Good times.

Missy's attention was drawn back out of her memories and to the couple on the screen by the loud screaming.

 

 

River came first but the Doctor wasn't far behind, expletives falling off his tongue like a shouted love poem. She held him tightly as the world around them returned to normal.

His grip on her was firm and reassuring. She nuzzled her face into his neck as he tried to find a more comfortable position on the cave floor. He smiled lazily as he felt her weight press down on him. It was a heaven he never thought he'd ever have again.

He had never been more glad of anything in his life.

 

 

Missy's breathing returned to normal and she reached for a tissue to wipe her hand with. She kept her eyes on the couple on the screen as they dressed, watching their skin disappear beneath the fabric.

Then she heard his TARDIS phone ring in the background. Missy's eyes followed the Doctor as he reluctantly scurried off to answer it, cursing under his breath as he went. There goes her hopes for a round two. She turned off her tablet out of disappointment and got out of her chair to leave the room. She was going to have a visitor and she needed to change. Missy thought maybe she'd wear the purple skirt and jacket instead this time.

The Doctor wouldn't know what'd hit him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
